Under Your Spell
by wenchly
Summary: Fluffy Lalasa/Tian songfic. Contains f/f romance; if you don't like it, don't read. Warning: This fic contains major fluff


**A/N: This fic contains f/f romance.  If that sort of thing bothers you, don't read.  Don't flame me for being unrealistic, Tammy has said that Lalasa and Tian are lovers.  Also, major fluff, you have been warned.  Please R and R!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tamora Pierce, I'm just borrowing them.  The song Under Your Spell belongs to Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy, who wrote it, and Amber Benson, who sang it.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_I lived my life in shadow,_

_Never the sun on my face._

_It didn't seem so sad though-_

_I figured that was my place._

_Now I'm bathed in light,_

_Something just isn't right._

I remember when I first came to work for my lady.  She was kind to me, but I was frightened that she would fire me if I displeased her- I had heard too many stories of nobles to trust her.  She told me I should make friends, but the other servants were rough and never accepted me.   There was a time when I thought I would never be anybody, always just part of the shadows, and I wanted it that way.  Being noticed would only lead to hurt and embarrassment.__

The first time I saw Tian, I noticed at once how beautiful she was.  There was something between us from our first meeting, something that neither of us had any control over.  Walking confidently into the room, she informed me that she had been sent to ask for my dressmaking help.  Upon hearing that Keladry was in classes, she decided to stay with me for the afternoon.  That afternoon seemed to take mere minutes, and we were friends immediately.  My lady was the only one who had ever complimented my skills as a seamstress, and having Tian do it made me feel like I was worth something.  With the increased confidence she gave to me, I became more outgoing and forthcoming.  I was able to assert myself, and stopped being as shy and timid.    

_I'm under your spell, _

_How else could it be? _

_Anyone would notice me._

_Its magic I can tell,_

_How you set me free,_

_Brought me out so easily._

After we had been friends for some time, I realised that Tian occupied most of my waking thoughts and some of my dreams as well.  She was beautiful, kind, talented, and she had chosen me as a friend.  It was about that time that I discovered I wanted more than just friendship from her.  My new feelings frightened me; I had never felt this way about anybody before.  Scared of rejection, I never voiced my feelings to her.  As we spent more and more time together, I fell more in love with her every moment.  Still, I loved in silence, always keeping in mind the way society treated women who had relationships with other women.  I believed that if I told Tian about my feelings, she would think of me as a thing, not a person, and treat me with contempt.

I never dared to think that Tian might return my feelings- I accepted that I was doomed to a life of unrequited love.  One day, as we sat in her rooms, I felt that I could stand it no longer. Being here with her and knowing that she would never love me was too much to bear.  I said mindless, cruel things to her, and she was confused as to why I was acting this way. I wanted to end our friendship- if I couldn't have her love, friendship wasn't enough.  After our fight, I realised that I was being unfair to her, and repented.  I sent her a message letting her know that I still wanted to stop by that evening to work on the queen's dress.

_I saw a world enchanted,_

_Spirits and charms in the air._

_I always took for granted,_

_I was the only one there…_

_But your power shows, _

_Brighter than any, I've known._

Pacing in my room, I wondered what to say to her when I went to help her work that night.  I had a story ready, but it would be a flimsy excuse for my cruel outburst.  As I prepared to go find her, I found a most unpleasant surprise…

The night I spent on Balor's Needle was probably the worst of my life, and I'd had some pretty awful nights.  Cold, frightened, and miserable, I lay there, wondering what was happening to Tian and my lady.  I was ecstatic when Keladry found me, but the harrowing journey down the stair nearly made me want to stay up there.  My lady soon went off with Lord Wyldon and her mother, leaving Tian and I alone together.  

I looked down at my feet, not sure what to say.  When I looked up at Tian, I saw that tears were streaming down her face.  I went to her, and her arms were around me in a tight hug.  "Don't you _ever_ leave me like that again," she whispered fiercely into my ear.  I looked into her eyes, and was amazed at what I saw there.  Before either of us could figure out what was going on, her lips were on mine.  Apparently, she felt the same way I did, because the kiss went on for quite some time before we finally separated.  We didn't say anything- we didn't need to.  We were in love, and that was all that mattered.

_I'm under your spell,_

_Nothing I can do,_

_You just took my soul with you._

_You work your charm so well_

_Finally, I knew,_

_Everything I dreamed was true._

_You made me believe…_


End file.
